gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Thrashball
Thrashball was a sport played on Sera. One very notable player, Augustus Cole, played Thrashball for the Eagles and the Cougars. Judging on the size of Cole, it is undoubtedly a very physical sport, with teams using terms such as 40-yard line, defensive lineman and fullback. It was also a very popular sport, as during the Pendulum Wars many Gears listened to games using radios while in-base and on the frontlines. During the Locust War, Chairman Tomas Dalyell allowed the games to be continued, in order to boost morale. Thrashball was very popular in the Coalition of Ordered Governments, and the professional league of Thrashball was the Coalition Thrashball League. History Pendulum Wars The Thrashball Finals During the Pendulum Wars, exactly three years before E-Day, the Thrashball Finals were being held and the Eagles were in the finals. Recently, the Eagles had signed on Augustus Cole, and were favored to win. On the Sarfuth-Maranday border, sniper team Three-Zero was on patrol, and both members were eager to finish their assignment so they could listen to the game. As the game played on, the Eagles were beginning to win. Later, when Three-Zero had finished their assignment, they returned to base and watched the Thrashball finals. After a while, the Cougars had won the game. The Eagles vs the Cougars Shortly before Emergence Day, a game was held at Prescott Stadium in which the Eagles played against the Cougars. Shortly before this however, Augustus Cole had left the Eagles to join the Cougars. During this time, Marcus Fenix and Dominic Santiago went to the stadium to watch Augustus Cole play with the Cougars in the game. They had made a bet on the possibility of whether the Cougars or the Eagles would win. This bet would not be resolved for around 16 years while Dom and Marcus are on the Sovereign. Post-War Following the Locust War, Augustus Cole began making talks of reinstating the popular game.'' ''During Dyer's term of office as the First Minister, the New Ephyran newspaper interviewed Cole about his reimagined vision of the thrashball league with DeeBees. Rules of Thrashball All players associated with the Hanover Cougars are required to abide by the following rules governing physical contact in regulation matches: 1. "Backing": Players cannot touch the back of an opponent in position of a ball in play. 2. "Holding": Players cannot hold, grab or otherwise restrain other players, regardless of position or circumstance. Cougars management recognizes injury as an acceptable inevitability in professional Thrashball matches, and advises (but does not require) players to avoid engaging in the following actionable or potentially criminal acts: 1. Purposefully missing ("whiffing") a dive catch with arms outstretched to punch an opponents face, mouth or groin (CCL 5.13.19) 2. Trampling over or stomping on an opponent off his feet while feigning distraction (CCL 12.10.83) 3. Checking opponents over boundaries and into spectator stands (Alejandro v. Smits) Popularity Known Players *Augustus Cole *Anton Chambers *Ryan Poole *Mitch Hilde *Terry Adams *Lukas Keller Known Teams *CougarsLast Day *EaglesGears of War: Aspho Fields pg 101 *Sharks *Thunder *Nexus Nemacystshttp://farm7.staticflickr.com/6108/6336035546_05dc974b27_o.jpg Known Stadiums *Cougars Stadium﻿ *Prescott Stadium Behind the Scenes *Thrashball is heavily based on the real world American Football.Gears of War 2 Bonus Disk *In Gears of War 2, in the multiplayer map "Day One" a Foosball thrashball arcade shows that in the back, there is a player with 3 shield-like objects, along with regular offensive and defensive American Football-like players and if you stand close enough, you will hear Cole's voice from the game. *The Thrashball Arena is a multiplayer map in Gears of War 3. *The non-canon Locust Thrashball team is called the Nexus Nemacysts. *Baird is a fan of the Sharks, and complains about the referee being blind when the Cougars beat the Sharks in the finals for the Allfathers trophy References Category:Human Culture Category:Sports